csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Willys 77 Coupe
00001111aa.jpg|'33 Willys 01111.jpg|'33 Willys by Ed "Rat Fink" Roth AA Willys.jpg|Showdown at Indy in 1964 - Ohio Geaorge vs. S,W&C Overview The Willy's 77 is known far and wide as a '33 Willys. Regardles of what year it was made. Google "Gasser Wars" or "Ohio George". This car was famous for it's simplicity, thus it was very easy to put a big V8 in it, along with a strong tranny and spooled rear end, you could go racing and kick just about anybody's you-know-what. Along with it's stablemate, the '41 Willys, these cars were made in great numbers, and became a popular car to hot rod. Seldom, if ever, did anyone drag race this car with the engine it was bulit with, or for that matter, any of the car's original, major components. Like the '32 Ford Deuce Coupe, they were cheap, and lots of them around. The two critical points in hot rodding and drag racing. It appears that this car is Air Cooled, as there is no radiator in front of the big fan visable through the grill. A bigger wonderment is how the hec is a Blown SBC in a '33 Willys rated as a Tier 4 car. In reality, this car, with that engine, would blow the Hemi Charger, or the Aussie built Falcon, straight into the weeds. At least they are including the Small Block Chevy in something. No other engine has won more drag races. CSR Classics Released in December 31st, 2015, the last day of that year, the Willys 77 Coupe is the final car in the Hot Rod Feature Event. The Willys 77 Coupe has a stat very unlikely for a Tier 4 car. At Unloved and Loved stage, it would appear as if it is another Chevrolet Corvette. However, if upgraded further, then the 77 will differenciate itself from the Corvette. It is slightly more powerful than the Corvette, at 720hp compared to the Corvette's 714hp. This makes the Willys 77 the most powerful Tier 4 car in the game, as well as being on par with the most powerful cars in the game when it comes to power rating. The grip of the 77 is also very powerful, nearly extreme considering that it is a Tier 4 car, topping at 6091, close to the Jaguar XJ13, though inferior to the Corvette, though it is significantly lighter than the Corvette at 2574 pounds compared to the 3427 pounds of the Corvette. The gearbox speed, like the Jaguar XJ13, is subpar, when compared to the Corvette at least. The 77 sports a strange shift pattern and redline, a rare 9000rpm. The 77 when it comes to stats is practically a Tier 5 car under a Tier 4 mask; and it does a 1/4 mile under a 10.30 seconds, making the 77 a very powerful car within its Tier. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Feature Event See Willys 77/Feature Event to see more. Car Info Trivia * This is the second oldest car in the game, following the Ford Model B. * Out of all the cars, this car sports the tallest badgework in the game, along with Ford Model B and Plymouth Superbird. * The Willys 77 is the cheapest car that is the last car for its Feature Event. * This car appears to be in the most disrepair out of the 5 unloved Hot Rods. * The upgrade price of this car surpasses most Tier 5 cars. This is most evident in the Tires & Rims section, whose upgrade price beats the Ford GT40 Mk 1, which is notorious for high upgrade prices out of the Tier 5 cash-bought cars. * This car has the highest power rating out of all Tier 4 cars in the game. Category:Tier 4 Category:Hot Rod Category:Gold-only Cars Category:Starts with 400-500 HP Category:Starts with 2500-3000 Weight Category:Willys